


Biting off More than you can Chew

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Biting, Buldge, Creampie, Handjob... or tentacle job????, Lance is in over his head, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cyles, Nipple Play, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance went in cocky. He thought he could handle his lover's mating rut. He was deliciously wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure filth. 
> 
> NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS NOT FILTH. 
> 
> I just wanted to write more Lace. Because I like this ship and wanted more. Because, I'm in the lonely corner liking Lace. ; w ; 
> 
> Just kidding, I already infected several minds. ;D 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Lance, I want to make sure that you want this.” 

“Thace! I do, you've been preparing me for like a week!” Lance complained, but his lover still frowned and fretted as they got the room they were in ready. 

“I know, I just... don't want to do anything to you that you don't want.” Thace informed, sighing as he placed the extra comforters, pillows and blankets in a neat and yet large pile on t he side of the room. Beside it, were boxes filled with liquid packets and food, while Lance focused on making the nest with the large piles of fluffy supplies he has. 

Lance wanted to groan, but he didn't. Know just how much this meant to his partner and mate as they continued to get the room ready. A month ago, Thace had came to Lance telling him of something that Lance couldn't believe was real. But, then again, they've seen some strange things in space so mating cycles is the least strangest thing Lance has encountered. 

But, it seems that when Galran's have mates. They'll go into ruts to increase fertility as the race actually had problems with reproduction. While Thace didn't think his body would react, with Lance being human, it did and his lover came to him in also a hot mess with worry. But, once Thace explained everything well... he would be lying if he didn't say that it didn't excite him. 

“My kinks are getting a little crazy now a days.” Lance thought, but he shrugged it off. 

“Thace, we've already made back up plans to your back up plans! And those plans have back up plans! We'll be just fine! I can totally handle this.” Lance informed, giving his lover a dazzling smile before he finished up the nest. It was nice and fluffy along with being unable to feel the hard ground below. While Lance would have preferred a bed, they need a big room for the supplies and Thace had commented the bed wouldn't be a good idea. 

It would get too messy. 

“I know... but once I go into the rut.... I'll be completely taken over.” Thace informed, a bit embarrassed as the Galran prided himself in being in control at all times. It's something that Lance admired, but he also knew how much of a worry wart his lover was. 

“Thace, if anything too intense happens. I'll slap the button and if I can't reach the button I'll reach out to Blue. It's the reason why we chose a room the closest to the hangars.” Lance informed, jerking his thumb towards the constant noise of the hangars and the rumbles of the lions that could be faintly heard. 

Thace, still looked nervous making Lance abandon his nest making in order to wrap his arms around the Galran's waist. “Everything will be alright.” Lance mumbled, kissing Thace on the cheek when the other turned his head. 

Thace sighed, wrapping his arms around Lance and nuzzling the Blue Paladins neck. Making sure to scent the other all over, before pulling back to give a small sweet kiss on the others lips. Lance grinned, reaching up to scratch the other in the special spot behind the ears. Making the taller male almost putty in his hands. Lance continued to do this, until Thace gently took his hands into his own and kissing his long fingers. 

“Come, we must finish the room and you need to be prepped again.” Thace growled, making Lance raise a brow before giving the other a sly smile. 

“You just want to tongue fuck me.” 

“....... Yes.” 

In hindsight, Lance probably should have paid more attention to Thace when he was explaining how he would act in his rut. Everyone knew it was coming, Thace had roared at Coran when the other came to close to him. It signaled that the heat was near and it was decide they would move into the sex room as Pidge dubbed it. 

Lance had actually become worried for his lover, he felt hot. Hotter than usual, making Lance force liquid packets down the others throat and to turn down the cooling in the room. It was frigid, but with Thace beside him, Lance barely could tell that the room was in sixties close to being in the fifties. And with the heat, came the aggressive and possessive nature of his lover. 

“Thace... I need to get you a liquid packet.” Lance informed, panting a bit as large hand grabbed hold of the plug in his ass pulling it out a bit before pushing it back in. A hot tongue was morning all over his neck and the other large hand roamed around his body. Causing shivers to fall down his back like a waterfall. But, it's been twenty minutes since Thace had a liquid packet and Lance was worried for his lover in becoming dehydrated. 

“Thace.... THACE!” Lance shouted, smacking his lover at the ear. 

This got his lover's attention, but Lance wasn't sure if it was the good attention. He heard a growl rising in his throat and Lance yelped when he was flipped over. His chest digging into the soft surface of the comforters and his backside being put on display for his lover. Lance froze, feel sharp teeth scrap along his neck in warning. 

Lance knew what this was for Thace had explained it in full detail. This was a dominance display, Lance had shown disrespect for his mate and he was being punished. So Lance went limp and presented his neck towards his mate. Thace watching, calculating before rumbling in approval and licking his neck in apologies. 

“Looks like it's beginning.” Lance thought, feeling Thace bite down sharply on his shoulder making him whimper at the pain and pleasure of being claimed. 

“Thace...” Lance moaned, getting another approval growl from the galran. Warm hands slide around his body in swift movements before stopping at his chest, massing the area and lightly running a sharp claws over a sensitive nipple. Lance shiver and made small gasps as this was repeated, making his dick twitch in attention at the treatment for his chest. 

Lance never knew that he would be the one with a nipple kink, but then again so did Thace. Lance loved the feeling of this large hands massaging his chest and pinching his nipples. Tugging at them, abusing them until they were red, puffy and swollen. Lance pushed his chest against the hands asking for more, wanting more that Thace above gave a low growl. Lance whined, making a little noise in his throat before moving his head and stomach a bit. 

The submissive display seemed to have gotten him what he wanted for his lover pulled him up and over again. This time it was gentle and Lance nuzzled into the hand that raised to rub his right cheek. Thace rumbled, licking his throat before biting down on it hard leaving bruised and even bloody marks all over. Something that will be near impossible to hide from the team considering he didn't own any turtle necks. 

“Tha-..Thace...” Lance gasped, feeling the others ears flutter under his hands. His long fingers dancing along the cute cat like ears, scratching in spots that made Thace pure with pure delight. 

Without warning though, Thace took Lance's right nipple into his mouth and sucked HARD. Lance shouted, almost pushing Thace off with how intense and rough the other was being on his right chest. But, Thace was stubborn though as he swirled his long tongue around the nub. His sharp teeth lightly grazing the flesh as he continued to suck harder.

“Thace! You're sucking too hard!” Lance shouted, smacking the Galra on the head to show his displeasure. Thace pulled away, revealing his puffy chest that swelled and already bruised from the treatment. It almost looked like a very, very, very, VERY small breast to Lance. Thace roared at Lance, making Lance jump before he latched onto the left one. 

“Tha-thace... please... at this rate.” Lance begged, feeling his cock spill pre-cum like crazy. 

Lance won't lie, the sensation was amazing. The feel of him sucking so hard and making such needy noises sent shocks in his dick that traveled up his spin. Making him push his chest up more towards the eager mouth that was feasting. It was at this point that Lance noticed something wet starting to tickle around the anal plug that was buried inside of him. 

Lance looked down to see that Thace's tentacles were already out of their sheath. His large one just resting beside his weeping cock, while the smaller ones teased at the plug. Trying to see if they can wiggle their way along with the toy, making Lance moan. 

“Tha-....tha-... thace...” Lance cried, tears falling down his eyes already as his over sensitive chest was being sucked and bitten. Thace was alternating between the left and the right, and Lance finally screamed when he felt Thace's cock wrap around his own. White stream spurted out, that was soon covered and exploded messily on the tentacle that wrapped around it. 

Lance laid his head back down on the pillow, whimpering when two furry hands started groping at his chest. Pulling and pinching, making Lance grab a hold of their wrists. Feral yellow eyes looked into glazed ocean blue, before finally Thace stopped his attacked and instead started giving little licks on Lance's face. Making sure to lap up all the tears while his smaller tentacles worked on getting the plug out of his mate's ass. 

“Tha... wait.. let me recover for a bit...” Lance informed, but the other growl. Claws making marks on his side and backs as the Galran felt every part of his mate. 

But, soon Lance was screaming in as the plug was pulled out quickly and the small tentacles plunged inside. They wiggled and squirmed in the still too tight caverns, slicking up Lance more than the lube could ever do in order to prepare for the main one. Stretching Lance wide, making his hole twitch in anticipation. 

Already Lance could feel his soft cock harden again and he whined when the large thick tentacle continued to rub and squeeze against it. Lance reached his hands down, seeing as Thace was using his hands to rub his chest as he continued to lick it all over once again. 

Slim fingers grabbed at the large tentacle, surprised out how slippery and messy it was. This action seemed to greatly startle Thace as he yowled, a noise that he never heard the other make until now. Thace looked at Lance with shock and confusion, while his thick cock wrapped around his hands. 

“I would make a dick joke... But, your dick is kinda holding my own dick and my hands hostage.” Lance giggled, finding the situation a little funny. But, Thace was still looking at Lance a bit scandalized, making Lance wonder if he did something wrong. But, he couldn't really focus much on that as the tentacles wiggling inside of him started brushing up against that bundle of nerves that made him thrash and melt at the same time. 

Lance tried moving his hips to meet with the thrusting, but nothing was working. It was if the tentacles were purposely avoiding the area, making Lance whine in frustration. He looked to Thace, who swooped down to kiss Lance on the lips. Licking a bit to ask for entrance and purring when Lance opened his mouth. 

Lance's hands moved along the long shafts of the cock in his hands. Feeling the thick wiggling appendage and squeezing a bit in order to hear the little grunts he heard from Thace. But, soon everything went from one hundred to a thousand. The small tentacles that wiggled inside all pressed down on his prostate harshly. Making it almost seemed like he was being shocked, ripping an orgasm from him and making his voice scream in the room. 

Thace rumbled, licking Lance face in apologies, allowing his main tentacle to let go of his hands and soft cock. Lance whimpered, bringing his cum soaked hands onto his chest. Mixing the white liquid with the saliva that coated his entire breast area. 

“It's okay.” Lance panted, his breathing harsh as he felt the tip of Thace's actually cock sneaking inside and out from his stretched ring of muscles. 

“Do it....” Lance mumbled, and with that it was the tentacle was thrust inside him. 

Normally, whenever they made love, Thace was always gentle. Making sure to wait to allow Lance to adjust while at the same time going slow in the beginning. Whenever Lance do ask for it, he would go a little faster and a little rougher, but always gentle at all times. 

But, the heat was consuming Thace's body and controlled his actions now. Instead, hips slammed into him in a bruising pace and the tentacle inside squirmed and slammed against everything it could fine. The some of the smaller ones joined with it, making Lance feel incredibly full, while the other played with his balls and the base of his soft cock. 

Lance couldn't even speak words, okay he was, but everything that was coming out of his mouth was nothing more than a blubbering mess. Drool was sliding down his mouth and Lance's sobbed tears of pleasure as everything felt too good and too much. Large rough hands held together his own and a face was shoved into his neck. Lance tried so say Thace's name, but then the tentacle started growing bigger, stopping all words from forming. 

Lance knew what this meant and buried his face in Thace's neck as he felt the gushing fluid's of his mate's come fill his inside. Lance whimpered, breathing in Thace's familiar scent, before blinking in surprise when he felt the others cock moving erratically once again inside him. It felt weird to Lance, but not too unfamiliar as they had done this a few times before. 

“Thace?” Lance cried, tears running down his face as he tried too look the other in the face. He wondered how many time this would happen. It couldn't be for long though.... Right? 

“Famous last fucking words.” Lance thought, his eyes glaze and his skin wet with sweat. Cum was coated across every surface of his body and Lance made small noises as once again his lover orgasm inside of him. This was the eighth time this happened and Lance felt tempted to reach out to Blue as he was too weak to even move.

“Thace..... I can't...” Lance informed, looking at the actual small bulge of his stomach. The cum inside felt too much and everything felt too full, like it was just sloshing around in there. Not only did Thace cum multiple times inside and out of him, but he done so with an insane amount of more cum than normal. Which makes Lance wonder how the hell the species have such a hard time conceiving. 

“Thace... No more... can't... need bathroom, bath, food and rest...” Lance whined, his voice croaking. He was almost too exhausted to say that much, but thankfully... it seemed his prayers were answered. Thace had pulled out and retracted his tentacles back int his sheath. The galran purred loudly and with a smug expression on his face as he gently brought Lance into his arms. 

Lance was just content to just lay against Thace's chest, not caring if he was getting cum in lover's fur. It was basically his own juices, he can deal being covered in it since Lance was sure he had three thick layers covering his skin. No, he wasn't just sure, he was 100% positive of this. 

“Love you...” Lance mumbled, deciding that maybe he could just take a quick power nap before he was cleaned and fed. He got his answer back in the kisses that Thace placed on his lips and the soft rumbles his chest made in order to help him fall asleep. 

It took a full week before Thace was finally out of his heat. By the end of it, Lance was thankful that his lover stated that ruts only happened once every six months. While Lance didn't really need a healing pod, he need an additional week to heal from everything. As walking was near impossible and Lance couldn't wear clothes because of how sensitive everything was. 

“Lance, please eat more.” 

“Nnnooo... Thace, believe me when I say... I do NOT want to feel full right now.” Lance informed, snuggled underneath clean covers and snuggling up in the soft purple fur of the Galran. Thace fretted though, looking at the food with a sigh before deciding that he'll try again in another hour or so. So he placed the foot away and instead looked over Lance's body. 

All over you could see bite marks, bruised hickeys and scratch marks. It was like a beautiful painting to Thace and he prided in himself for being the one to do this. He smoothed his hands over Lance's skin and traced everything he could find. But, what Thace prided himself more was the fact that even with several days of healing, Lance's chest was still puffy and swollen. Making Lance unable to have having covering the area. 

“Hey, eyes up here.” Lance pouted, getting Thace to chuckle as he nuzzled his face against Thace. 

“Sorry love.” Thace whispered, bringing Lance into his arms for another nap. Lance smiled, lapping up the attention before closing his eyes. 

To be honest.... he couldn't wait for the six months for this to happen again.


End file.
